Many Internet content providers, such as, for example, Yahoo!, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., offer a large number of Internet services, such as, for example, searching, email, news, photo sharing, maps, finance, weather, calendars, address books, instant messaging and a plurality of other services. In order to offer these services to a user in a centralized manner, Internet content providers have created software programs that act as application aggregators that can be displayed on a user's desktop or as part of a browser. Such applications have come to be called sidebars because in many instances the user interface is displayed on one side of user's display Examples are the Google Sidebar, an application supplied by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. and the Yahoo! Sidebar supplied by Yahoo!, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. The sidebar typically comprises a plurality of visibly distinct regions or modules, typically grouped in a vertical stack, each module comprising or representing a different application or function. The applications are identified by a titlebar, the titlebar further comprising controls for initiating additional functionality, such as, for example, initiating a slidesheet, or calling a menu. A slidesheet is a window that appears to slide out of the sidebar and can comprise additional information related to the selected application or function.
In addition to offering services some Internet content providers also allow users to create Internet accounts with the content provider. The user account allows the content provider to maintain a user database (UDB) for the user. The UDB comprises personal information, application preferences and other application information that can be accessed and shared by the content provider's various services. Present sidebars do not fully utilize the potential of the UDB, however.
Sidebars are helpful to both an Internet user and an Internet content provider. The Internet user can use the sidebar to quickly and easily access their web services and the Internet content provider can use the sidebar to introduce users to new services and various types of new media.
Accordingly, there is a desire for novel implementations of the sidebar, which improve usability and customizability.